Friends in the weirdest situations
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: Tori Falcon was another Gundam pilot that no one knew about…or so she thought. OZ manages to capture her, looking for info on her next mission. She makes some new friends while she’s there…
1. Chapter 1

Friends in the weirdest situations

Chappie one!

Disclaimer: don't own so don't yell at me.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

A girl with black hair and gold highlights in a loose low ponytail, walked down a dark, poorly light street. When ever she walked under a street light her cold emotionless green eyes shone. Her baggy black pants dragged under her black and red vans. Her crimson shirt sleeves were cut off to make a tank top. Both of her arms were bandaged up for some reason and black biker glovers covered her hands.

Suddenly she felt hands grab her from behind and pull her into a darker alley. Her back was slammed into one of the alley's walls. She now had a gun pointed directly at her head. The person standing in front of her, she could not see any of his features, due to the total pitch blackness.

"Don't move if you don't want to be shot." the person told her.

"I'm suppose to be scared, I presume." the girl sounded empty.

"What?" the man didn't sound to bright.

The girl grabbed the gun from the man and than did an upper cut to the man stomach. Bones could be heard braking as her fist connected with his ribs. The man gasped and fell to his knees, holding where his rib cage was. The girl put the gun in her pocket and started to walk down the alley. As she reached the end of the alley, another man took a swing at her head. She easily blocked it by moving her head backwards. Once the man's arm was out stretched she grabbed his arm and kneed him in the kidney. The man did a face plant once she let go of his arm.

"Pathetic." She mumbled looking at the man on the ground.

She than heard footsteps quietly approaching her from behind. When she knew he was close enough she spun around very fast on her heel and kicked the person in the head. Blood came out from their mouth and nose. His (the person she kicked was another guy.) eye was already swollen shut from the impact.

'_What the hell is going on?_' the girl thought.

She was to busy thinking to hear the soft footsteps come up behind her. The last think she felt before everything went black was the butt of a rifle coming down on her skull.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Short, I kno. It always seems that the 1st chapters are always short for my stories. Huh...


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends in the weirdest situations  
**

Chap two

Disclaimer: don't own so don't yell at me.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

When the girl woke up, her head was throbbing from the butt of the rifle. She tried to rub her head, but found she couldn't. She was strapped to metal table at her wrists, elbows, waist, and her ankles.

A bright light turned on above her. She closed her eyes from the unexpected light, and a string of cruses were mumbled under her breath. When she opened up her eyes again, 2 scientists stood over her. The both wore sunglasses and surgeon masks over their nose and mouth.

One had blonde hair and held a needle in his left gloved hand. The other one had orange hair and had started to undo the bandage around her shoulder. She was thankful that nothing was under the bandage hiding her shoulder. The orange haired man took the needle from the blonde man and injected it into the girl's shoulder.

_'Truth serum! Damn it!'_ the girl thought.

"Is the truth serum injected yet." a voice from the right spoke.

The girl turned her head slightly to the right. There stood a man with sea-green hair and black eyes. He wore an eight button blue shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and tan work pants. He had a silver chain necklace with a blue lightning bolt at the end.

"Yes sir." the 2 scientists left.

The man took a chair and placed it next to the table backwards. He sat on the chair and rested his forearms on the chair's

back. He stared at her fro a few moments, while she just glared. Smirking at her, he started the interrogation.

"My name's Lt. Yama Mori. And you are…" the man smiled.

"Tori Falcon." the girl's eyes widened. '_Damn it! That wasn't suppose to happen!'_ she screamed in her head.

"Tori… that's a nice name. Who do you work for Tori?"

Tori bit he tongue to keep quiet. Blood slowly started to fill her mouth.

_'Don't say another word'_ Tori repeated over and over in her head.

_'Not talking eh? That can be fixed'_ Yama thought. He snapped his fingers and 3 OZ soldiers walked into the room and saluted him.

"Yes Lt. Yama." the first soldier asked.

"Take Miss. Falcon to room 14c (made that up. Have no clue how or if the rooms are labeled.)." Yama smiled.

2 of the soldiers unstrapped Tori from the table and handcuffed her hands behind her back. They pushed her out the door.

"Look up whatever you can on Miss. Tori Falcon." Yama stood up from his seat.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

There's the sec chapter. I'll update if you review… J/K!


End file.
